EdgeBound
by HelloTheyCallMeSuck
Summary: Lucifer and his cohorts are tasked with saving Vendetta from evil. Will they make it? Based on the infamous My Immortal and EarthBound My Version.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone who's reading this. I am TheyCallMeSuck and this is the first chapter of my Troll fic, EdgeBound. It's a lot like the infamous My Immortal since it's filled goffikness, satanism and sex. This is obviously not for children but I know you're going to read it anyways. And if you guys would like it, I'll act like an author who's full of themselves and can't take criticism just for the fun of it. But it's up too you. Make sure to favorite, write reviews and torment everyone around by sharing it. (Don't) Enjoy!**

Hey, my name is Ness Ash Crow Lucifer Raven Stormthorn (I prefer going by the name Lucifer now) and I have messy shaggy black hair with red streaks. I also have icy blue eyes that stare into your soul. A lot of people tell me I look like Justin Bieber. (Because Justin Bieber's attractive, right?) Since I'm a vampire, I have really sharp white fangs. My skin is as white as snow as well. I am a fifteen year old satanist wizard goth who attends Onett Gothic High in Onett with my friends Lilith (Paula), Wolf (Jeff) and Blade (Poo). Since I'm a goth, I get all of my clothes from the Black Angel. Today, I was wearing black eye liner, black lipstick, black nail polish, a Black Faux-leather Vest with Buckles and Studs, Death Trap Bondage Men's Pants, Men's Gloves with Faux-leather and a Pair of Black New Rock Ankles Boots. I was on my way to school. All of the preppy townspeople were staring at me. I flipped them off. I bumped into Blade on the way, "Hey, Blade..." I said in a gothic way.

"Hey," he replied, "I got a message from satan that I really need to give you."

"What is it?" I asked.

"He told me that you, me, Lilith and Wolf are needed. Like, his daughter, Vendetta, was kidnapped by those evil fucking Xtians and we need to save her before they kill her."

I cringed when he said Xtians because I fucking hated them so fucking much, "We have to get going, like, right away!" I said, "But first, we gotta get Lilith and Wolf."

"Yeah right."

 **A/N: Isn't it shit?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again. I don't know who'd actually read this story but here's why I haven't been updating. I actually almost forgot about this damn thing! Well anyways, I hope you'll enjoy this (NOT)!**

So me and Blade went to school and we met up with Lilith and Wolf, "Hey," they greeted in a goffik way.

"Hey," I greeted back, "Blade has some, like, really important news for us or whatever."

"What the hell is it?" Lilith asked.

"Like, satan's daughter, Vendetta was kidnapped by Xtians and they're gonna kill her so we have to, like, save her," Blade explained goffikly but wisely.

"OMS!" (Get it? It's OMG but the G is replaced with an S because we worship satan and not God.) Wolf said, "We need to buy, like, lots of clothes for this!"

"And a ton of weapons," Lilith added.

So we decided to skip school and we went to Black Angel and bought some clothes. After that, we went and stole weapons from the army and then we went to our secret headquaters. Lilith bought a box of cute puppies that we'll kill to do our ritual. I stabbed them all in the hearts and we used their blood to paint a pentagram on the floor. After that, we burnt the puppies' bodies. Wolf put candles around the pentagram. We then said a prayer to summon satan and he appeared before in the form of a hologram, "Oh lord satan," we said in unison, "we gladly take the honor of saving princess Vendetta."

"That's good," satan snickered,"But there is one problem."

satan disappeared and showed us the holographic image of little four kids who looked liked us only they were not goffik, "These four children are you from another dimension and they were sent by God to kill Vendetta. You either get to Vendetta before they do or find them and kill them."

I honestly loved the latter because I wanted to kill those DAMN Xtian children! And it wouldn't be difficult to kill them anyways since they are kids. We said goodbye to satan and he left then we went back to school but it was already over and we were going to leave but then the evil conservative Xtian principle came to us, "You're in big trouble for skipping school!"

"Lol no!" Blade said. He then took out a machine gun and he shot the Xtian millions of times even after he died. After the Xtian died, we took his money, his credit card and his car keys. We stole his car and we drove to a Strip Club. We drank lots of alcohol and did lots of drugs. We also saw lots of sexy women strip teasing as well. We had a great time!

 **A/N: I really "love" how our "protagonist" wants to kill four young kids because they're Christians. In fact, I hate the bastard already!**


End file.
